


I'm happy - I'm carefree - I'm gay

by Punknatch



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gay Pride, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punknatch/pseuds/Punknatch
Summary: My entry for the enklave fest 2021
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30
Collections: EnKlave Fest 2021





	I'm happy - I'm carefree - I'm gay

**Author's Note:**

> So natch how many colors do you plan to use?  
> Me: YES  
> As usual idk what I'm doing. Title is from my favorite pride song "I was born this way" by Carl Bean aggg I want to be at pride now


End file.
